Genesis & Omega
by Yamada Kyousuke
Summary: The cogs of fate are turning the wheel that spins the threads of fabric. Two sole existences will halt the gears of cogs from turning, redefining the word 'Power'. Each journey crosses with one another, forever entangled. Two Titans battle for various reasons. No enemy will be safe. M for Freedom, Language, Romance, Humor and most importantly a ton of epic fight scenes. OC centered
1. Prologue

[Important Note: All rights belong to their Respective Owners]

**AN: Does not contain any Naruto characters, but contains elements from the Anime. Another note Mei Iso is not a person, but what it is will be explained at a later time.**

Cloudless, not a slight breeze manifested, the sky was dim with stars twinkling out in a cold void. A machine floated in the sky, golden in tone, ready to become the battlefield of eager friends to save another. Inside a room well lit stood a desperate Natsu fighting with odds to save one friend, a friend stuck inside gears dissipating into another, her. Clenching fists waved through the air aimlessly, a breeze brewed with the air shaking from the intensity from Natsu's fire cloak. Shifting his feet against the floor, movement by movement, Natsu launched himself propelling his arm forward yelling, "Iron fist of the fire dragon." Brain II leaned his head out the way, counterattacking Natsu with a forceful kick to the stomach followed by his hands grabbing Natsu's face twisting his body and tossing him into the wall. Sounds of a broken body resounded over silent tears of Lucy, a friend watching with little hope to grasp on. Imitatia watched as she walked up to Lucy who was being absorbed. She lifted her hand left wiping away a tear.

"Do not worry Lucy, I promise no one will lay their hands on you." Imitatia paused for a brief moment, moving her lips again, "you are mine forever." She looked down at Natsu, "he will never take you away from me, never again."

Brain II with a look of boredom stared up at Imitatia, "take of him. I have lost my interest."

Imitatia motioned a sigh but digressed. "As you wish." Imitatia took each step with excitement. She began smirking, "you know, I don't know why I am smiling but I feel a little ecstatic right now, but do not fret I will try to make it quick."

Natsu brushing off the dust from his uniform made a quick laugh. "Quick my ass. I'll make you take those words back 'cause I am not going to relent till I get Lucy back."

Natsu rushed towards Imitatia jumping in air readying his arms yelling, "Wing slash of the fire dragon." Flames manifested as Natsu swung his arms down, a massive cloud of smoke appeared shortly after. Natsu stood waiting for the smoke to clear, Natsu flew into the ground as Imitatia appeared behind him swinging her weapon, and he quickly recovered only to be met with another attack. "Iron fist of the fire dragon", Natsu initiated an attack to counteract Imitatia's following attack. Imitatia rushed up to Natsu as he went flying through the air slamming her shield into Natsu's beaten body, she then proceeded to barrage Natsu with many more attacks. Natsu barely able to move was hit with most; every time he had to get up he would take longer. After a brief, seemingly long, barrage had ended, Natsu moved his hands slowly in front of him gradually lifting himself off the cracked ground until he came to his feet. Wiping the blood off his face, he began smirking a little.

"I'm still going to win no matter what. I will do anything to save Lucy, and I am going to save her no matter how many times you knock me into the ground I will get up one more than you knock me down."

Imitatia looked at Natsu simply, and with empty words to Natsu and spoke. "Impossible and foolish. I said once before you will never take Lucy away from me nor will anyone else."

"Vanish from here."

Quickly as those words were spoken, Brain, Imitatia, and Natsu glanced over to see a figure in black clothing with eyes agape.

(Prologue)

Moving his hands through the air, Gildart's confident as hell rubbed his short rugged beard, "Well, since the kids are gone I can finally get to kicking your monotonous ass."

Byro looked at Gildarts as though he was a fool. Byro then proceeded to chuckle at Gildarts statement. In a consistent lack of variety Byro laughed, "I am unsure if you have lost your mind. You may be strong but however you are not strong enough to beat me. Now, I will show the strength of my will."

Gildarts calmly looked back at Byro, "If you say so. Just know I believe your will is as shriveled as the poor levels of your strength." Gildarts then began to laugh a little, "Oh man, I love it when I can be cocky like this without the kids around."

The air moved ever so slightly as Byro and Gildarts positioned themselves to begin their own barrage of attacks. Byro, with his gray eyes stared deep into Gildarts as Gildarts stared back with sable eyes. Both their feet slid inch by inch, grinding the stone work floor. Clenching their fists both launched at one another. Byro's right hand sinking through the air right towards Gildarts jawline, a sound of high speed movement passed by with a "Whoosh". Gildarts invading as though it were natural to him countered by sinking his right fist deep into the stomach Byro. Pushed in the air by the sheer force of Gildarts' hit, Byro retaliated by latching onto Gildarts wrist pulling him upwards using his left fist to force into Gildarts. Any hit would be fine if only he could land it. Gildarts using his left hand blocked Byro's attack. Gildarts then proceeded to use crash with his right hand to get rid of Byro's death grip, responding naturally and swiftly, Byron used his nullification magic to counter his Crash magic. Once both attacks had cancelled each other both flipped around spinning to kick the opponent. Dust flew up from the force of the halted kicks. Gildarts used crash with his foot to pulverize the ground beneath Byro, but Byro quickly caught a glance of Gildarts strategy and retired away from the excitement temporarily. Dashing back, Byro began charging a spell, a magic circle appeared vertically a large purple arrow started to form.

With a serious monotonous expression, Byro snickered, "It's over, but you fought well…"

Before he could finish his sentence Gildarts had his palm pressed against Byro's face with his fingers gasping onto his face. Taken back from the speed of Gildarts Byro tried to escape but no avail. His magic circle dissipated. Gildarts then catapulted Byro back then leaping into the air Gildarts twisted drilling his foot into the back of Byro's head. Air pulsated in a wave from the epicenter of the hit with the ground breaking before Byro's head made contact with the ground. All of this occurring faster than a snap of a finger. Byro's head made a crater with his head stuck in the debris of brick. Gildarts moved away from Byro stopping momentarily to stare at beaten body.

"Remember a cocky bastard like you won't beat me. There are two kinds of people, those who have confidence and those who are cocky. I am the confident one and you are the cocky one. The cocky one never wins against the confident one. Not a bad fight though, I might have broken a tiny sweat. I'm kinda unsure though you didn't hit me once."

Nearby…

Ezra and Cobra, Gray and Angel, Mirajane and Racer were fighting. Happy and Panther Lily were trying to stop Samuel from completing his plans.

Each in their own fields battled heavy against their own enemies to win…so they could all save Lucy. However, something far beyond anyone's extent of knowledge was about to occur. A person of transcending ability appears on the battlefield.

A cool wind swept through the room. Everyone's eyes were enlarged and filled with surprise. A figure with shadowy black clothes stood before them. Black hair flowed down the back to the middle upper shoulder blade. Amethyst eyes glared in a bright room as though it were dark. The figure wore a black cloak on top of a long sleeve shirt. Amethyst ribbons were tied around the bicep of each arm. A white ribbon was tied from each wrist spiraling up the arm over the shoulder, loosely. The pants were a little baggy near the ankles the pant ends were loosely tied. Flaring black looking fire spiraled around the body erratically, originating from his feet in a pillar upheaving upwards. The air in the vicinity of the figure was vibrating with such intensity you could see it with the naked eye. The ground near the figure cracked and pebbles that had broken away from the ground started floating up becoming crushed after not too long. The figure looked up the stairs towards Lucy, and stopped to stare. With the figures back towards everyone the mysterious person spoke, "I told you to vanish from here."

Brain II looked at the figure with a dumbfounded look.

"I don't think you know who you are dealing with. No matter how strong you may appear you are nowhere near the strength of the reborn Oracion Seis. The best guild in Fiore, the magic council, no one can match the strength of us. There is no hope for any of you. For those who wish to save Lucy, for those who wish to live. You all are the hands of my mercy. No matter what..."

A large pressurized magic appeared over a span of miles and instantly crushed everyone into the ground. The present magic was highly concentrated and pressurized that no one could even budge to regain a foot. Large chunks of the earth were splitting away floating up then crushed once it the masses could not withstand the pressure.

"What the hell is this?" Gildarts exclaimed trying to retain a standing stance. He began releasing every ounce of his magic to counter the pressurized magic, but no avail. Many others attempted the same but failed just as he did. The infinity clock began splitting apart; everyone within miles of the epicenter was imprinted into the ground, unable to move. The substance that appeared to have similar lustrous to glass that held Lucy was cracking from the middle to the outside. The pressure of the magic kept ascending higher.

Brain II could not come to accept reality as it were happening.

"What…What…in the ….name of…how are you still standing?"

The figure still facing the core of the Infinity clock gears replied, "Irrelevant. Mundane matters are irrelevant. Ignorance has befriended you, I can see. I shall wipe away the tone of ignorance from your voice. The combined power within miles of here are meager." The figure halted his speech. The substance trapping Lucy shattered underneath the pressure. Before Lucy could fall out the figure had already caught her.

The last words that he spoke.

"I am here."

(Prologue – Beginning)

"Lahar, were the Oracion Seis detained?"

"Yes sir, my knights have detained them with the utmost caution and I have high ranking officers guarding them at all times. I also had the security buffed up quite a lot to make sure none are able to escape."

"Very well done Lahar. What happened there?"

"Chairman, I believe Doranbolt can better explain what happened in Zentopia."

The council took a peeked interest, and with a great sigh Gran Doma motioned Doranbolt to step forth.

"Come hither Doranbolt." Spoke Gran Doma with a loud present voice. Doranbolt stepped forth.

"Yes sir."

"Report, Doranbolt." Demanded another council member. "What happened in Zentopia?"

"Me and Lahar were barely outside Zentopia when some large source of magic appeared. Lahar and I were immediately down into the ground unable to move." Doranbolt paused dramatically, "the magic we felt was unlike anything we felt before."

"Was the magic user strong?"

"Lahar nor I could gauge the "power" of the user per se; all I know is that the magic was so concentrated we could not move. Reports from other people in Zentopia suggest the same thing. The reports go as far as to reaching other countries. With an understanding, I teleported away from Lahar on to the decadent vessel when the pressure from the magic ceased, it is important to know no one could link the pressure directly towards the unknown variant. No one felt any magic coming from the variant. When I had reached a room I found that the Oracion Seis had been contained with a seal. The seals vanished after a while, we tried to get them off before but they wouldn't budge. The variant was walking down the stairs with a woman named Lucy Heartfilia; he then proceeded to give the unconscious woman to one of the guild members, Natsu Dragneel."

"Answer the question would you?"

"Sir, if I may."

"What is it Lahar?"

"If I had to gauge the strength of the unknown variant, I would gauge his strength to be on par or near Zeref."

Amongst the council conversation became outraged.

"Are you saying there is a single entity out there with a magic level that can match Zeref's by himself?"

"I told you if I had to say, I would say that. I theorize a few different possibilities. One, the most obvious in my personal opinion, the amount of magic and the "power" to say was so high someone of our caliber could not recognize it. My other theory is that he has excellent control that he can have it be potent but have the input so low we barely know it is there. I personally believe to former, if someone could immobilize everyone in a radius like he did, he must have a magic power level to that of Zeref."

Again the council members began to bicker loudly. Gran Doma slammed the end of his staff into the ground making a loud noise. "Order! Everyone needs to be silent!"

After a short few seconds order was once again retained.

"Continue Lahar."

"Well actually that is all I have to say on the matter. How about you Doranbolt?"

Doranbolt raised his hands, "I'm also good."

"There is something else Chairman."

"What is it Lahar?"

"There was someone else that was mysterious. The suspect murdered a few people, including some of my men."

"How many are dead?" Questioned Gran Doma.

"Seventy percent of my men died, sir." Replied Lahar.

Gran Doma's face became furious and as he yelled he slammed the end of his stop onto his platform, the sound of it ringing throughout the chamber.

"Everyone out! I am utterly outraged at this report Lahar. I hope you have a good explanation."

Lahar unmoved by his reaction simply replied with, "I do not sir."

"I want the strongest men you have and the strongest officers of this council after this suspect, is this understood. I will make an example out of this bastard!"

"Sir, the suspect whom is male is rather strong."

"Lahar, my will be done! Find him and bring him to me, but explain what happened to me first!"

"Yes sir."

(Prologue – Beginning II)

In the middle of a prairie near a small town flowed a small creek. The zephyrs blew as though it was primal nature. Some of the townsfolk wondered out about the creek. A small speck of black energy appeared in the middle of the creek. Suddenly a tear began forming along the void, black lightning tore across air; the few townsfolk evaded the strike, barely. An explosion that blew dust out like a dome knocking over trees and fences occured. When the dust began to clear a man regained his footing and stood up once more.

"Well, shit! I didn't see that fucking coming. Damn, well what now." The man spoke brushing off the dust from his body.

"Hey, you bastard!"

The man looked over towards a group of four villagers.

"What the hell?"

"What do you think you are doing?"

"You are going to pay for this!"

"Hell yeah he is. Let's whoop his ass into shape."

A man with long dirty blonde hair tied into a ponytail reaching down to his mid-back standing at six foot two with an angular face, defined jawline, piercing blue eyes walked closer to the townsfolk.

"What the hell did you just say to me?"

Wearing black pants, slightly baggy around the edges near the ankles, pockets going down to just above the knee. A crimson colored long sleeve coming down to the finger tips embraced his body. On top of his long sleeve rested a sleeveless black trench coat with three crimson tomes on the back located mid back. On his feet black combat boots laced with blood toned laces pressed into the dirt. As he walked closer the anger in his eyes became more evident. The villagers still unshaken began making their move.

"Magen: Narakumi no Justu (Translation- Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique)."

Three tomes stared each of the villagers in the eyes. Blood red tomes glared into their souls. Mei Iso sent the villagers to face their deepest fears. The man walked up to the villagers as their screams tainted the air. Pulling two kunai out of his pockets, one for each hand, he moved close enough and slit their throats. Hitting the ground, their corpses made a thump sound against the soft grass and dirt. The man turned around and focused on the bodies. Black flames arose scorching their bodies, burning till ashes are nothing. Only a scorched mark was left. The man continued on his way simply saying, "Yeah right, you whoop my ass into shape."

Footsteps came rushing, suddenly halting.

"Stop in the name of the Magic Council. Any non-compliance will be met with force by Rune Knights."

The man turned around subtly, "Are you messing with me? Do you want to die?"

Increments of twenty soldiers came rushing by every ten seconds, for about eighty seconds to meet with the first twenty.

"With our numbers and skills you will not be a match." Responded a ranking officer.

Captain Lahar and Doranbolt appeared as the Rune Knights surrounded the man.

"What is going on?" Asked Captain Lahar.

"This man was caught murdering four villagers."

"Where are the bodies?" Doranbolt furthering questioning.

"Burning with a black flame." Answered one of the soldiers.

[Is he a God Slayer?] Doranbolt questioning, remembering the Tenrou Island and the enemies that had magic which contained black attributes.

As the man stands there observing his surroundings calmly, he lazily sticks out his right hand and in a pool of smoke his hand grasped the handle of an unsheathed Chokuto with a black blade which seemed to absorb all the light surrounding it. He then proceeded to shift his feet to take an offensive and defensive stance all at the same time. With his left foot forward he brings his right hand up to his cheek bone and his left hand stretched out to the end of the blade. Without telegraphing his movements he began unleashing slashes upon the Rune Knights. The Rune Knights in the backline began casting script magic to hold the man. Using Mei Iso he was able to make them believe they had detained him as he slashed up their abdomens, effectively cutting them in half diagonally. Doranbolt pulled a dagger from his belt teleporting in front of a soldier attempting to defend him from a downward slash, however, the man slashing downwards had already moved behind the soldier and pierce through his chest. Doranbolt in disbelief became outraged and teleported to the man in an attempt to cleave his throat. The man deflected the dagger, sliding it up his arm without harm, and then grabbing his wrist. Lifting his Chokuto and ready to bring it down upon Doranbolt. A clean swoosh. The swing missed. Doranbolt teleported at the last moment to safety. Lahar stepped in blocking the man's attack against Doranbolt, Lahar grabbing ahold of the man's arm, Doranbolt teleporting behind the man swinging his foot head high. A loud thump. Lahar let go of the man as he flew forward from Doranbolt's kick. A small cloud of dust remained suspended in the air around where the man landed. Just a few seconds later the man got right back up dusting himself off. Rune Knights rushed in to take advantage of the situation. Doranbolt teleported again, appearing above the man, readying an axe kick to the back of his head. Not a few millimeters away from making contact the man shoots his left hand up grabbing Doranbolt's ankle launching him like a stone from a creek. The man then simultaneously with his right hand started doing hand signs, then proceeding to move his right hand to his mouth. His cheeks expanding, and then opening his mouth, calling out.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu"

Multiple head sized balls of fire flew out of his mouth hitting the Rune Knights charging him directly. Lahar quickly to react, already behind with a sword ready, slashed upwards. The man catching sight of the attack moved at the last moment, only having his cloak slashed, but evading fatal injury. In a swirl of small flames the man appeared several yards away, pausing to look at the tattered garment. Looking Lahar in the eye the man with an expression in his eyes that just shouts 'I am going to stomp your ass into the ground, six feet under'. The man then says in an agitated voice, "this was my favorite jacket you asshole."

Lahar taking interest quickly then responds to the man, "Well, sucks for you, doesn't it?"

Doranbolt finally recovering after hitting a tree after being tossed by the man, got up to his feet.

"You know, for a crazy psychopathic raged filled murderer, you got one peculiar sense of humor." Doranbolt stated ever so casually.

"Well you know, a crazy psychopathic raged filled murderer has to have an equally fucked up sense of humor." The man responded back.

Doranbolt quirked a smile and laughed humorously, " I suppose he does." Doranbolt then hastily teleported behind the man with a dagger ready to pierce his body, the man catching on then turns around.

"Magen: Narakumi no Justu"

The man's eye meeting Doranbolt's, Doranbolt then falls into an illusion. Lahar quick to react, starts casting a spell to nullify all magic over Doranbolt. The man disposing of the other Rune Knights as they charge at him as he walks over to Lahar. Doranbolt regaining consciousness as the spell takes effect ridding him of the illusion teleports a few yards behind Lahar.

"Lahar!"

Lahar turns around quickly, "What is it Doranbolt?"

"Let's do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Alright"

Both simultaneously place their hands together and chanting a short phrase, "Starry sky break away from the heavens, slumbering beasts awaken to meet our enemy: 5 layer sleeper seal."

Five circles stacked upon one another encircling the man trapping him in a cylindrical shape, preparing to put the man into a slumber. The effect starting to take effect, the man with haste activates his apperception.

"Susanoo no Yoroi: Armor of Susanoo"

Upon speaking these words a foul energy was felt beyond the clearing, and if one could look into the five sleeper seal, they would see the mysterious man garbed in skeletal armor. In his right hand he held a sword made out of black fire, and in his left hand he held a pike. A flash of movement, he arose his sword from bottom to top obliterating the five layer sleeper seal as though it were a twig. The effect of the sleeper seal had taken its toll, but because of the Susanoo, the effect was not done to the man. Shortly after the Susanoo armor retreated, unable to hold it because of the effect of the sleeper seal.

"You know, you guys are complete dicks." Stated the man boldly.

Lahar and Doranbolt looked at each other, then at the man.

"Normally I wouldn't admit this to someone especially an enemy, but I'm tired as hell." Doranbolt spoke.

"Finally, you two bastards are some of the toughest people I've fought in a while, I mean, shit, I had to use my Susanoo. Although if not for that dick move I would have beaten your asses into the ground."

"Aren't you one for honesty." Lahar responded sarcastically, "and it wasn't a 'dick move', when I fight I fight with strategy and if putting you to sleep works then hell I am going to use, and if I could I would spam the hell out of that spell."

"So…I'm going to take my leave now. And about your soldiers…they suck….get new ones." The man then vanished in a swirl of fire after speaking those words.

"Ah damn, how are we going to explain this to the council?"

"Don't worry about that right now, we need to get a causality count, and see who is alright."

(Prologue – Magic Council)

"That was what happened. Any Questions?"

"Are you telling me you let the man get away?" Questioned an angry council member. Bickering started up once again among the members.

"Silence! Silence now!" Screamed Gran Doma, "Continue, Lahar."

"Unfortunately we were unable to stop him from escaping. At that point in time we barely had any magic power left to continue a fight. We used the remaining magic to use the five layer sleeper seal. At which point he used an odd technique which by my theory took on the effects directly instead of the man, which would explain why it left what seemed prematurely."

"How would you gauge his magical power?"

"Compared to?" Doranbolt added.

"It seems we have had two occurrences in which two unknown males appeared and have won easily." Gran Doma started, "so is there a link between the two?"

"Hard to say besides their strength. The first variant is hard to gauge, as I said before no one felt an magic from him, but it was evident he had a massive amount of magical power. The second case, however, was more evident. Doranbolt and I have witnessed his power first hand. I do have to believe he only showed us a portion of his magical power. If I had to gauge his magical power… I would put his level near yours Gran Doma."

The members of the council peeked interest with an indication of raised eyebrows. Gran Doma, the most surprised of them all.

"Are you absolutely sure about that?" Gran Doma began Questioning.

"At least, he might even be higher. Like I said it is just a gauge that might be inaccurate." Lahar responded.

"Very well. I want you to depart with other captains, find me this man and detain him!" Gran Doma demanded.

"What about the first case, chairman?" Doranbolt asked.

"We can get him later, he did not kill seventy of our men, and he is not a priority. This murdering bastard is our top priority. Meeting adjourned!"

Gran Doma then hit his platform with the end of his staff signaling the end of the meeting. Captain Lahar and Doranbolt walk out together.

"Well, what do you think?"

"About what Doranbolt?"

"Fighting that guy again."

"We should have an easier time since we will be with other captains. Gran Doma is putting the best captains on a temporary task force to take this guy down."

"I suppose you are right, but what if he is stronger than Gran Doma?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

Doranbolt remained silent. Lahar continued, "If that guy is stronger than Gran Doma then everyone is royally screwed."

"Damn, you didn't have to deliver bad news like that so early on…bastard."

(Prologue – Fairy Tail)

"I understand the nobility of what you were trying to do, but you were deeply mistaken. Fairy Tail won't stand around while another guild member is in trouble. That is the difference between us."

"You really don't have to keep rubbing it in. I get it you won clearly."

Gildarts taking another tankard up to his lips, tipping it back, then slamming it on the table completely empty, while obliterating the wooden table.

"I am not rubbing anything in, I am just saying."

"I know you are rubbing it in, you are just doing a round a bout way of doing it. Just admit it."

"Yeah, you know you are right, kicking your ass was one of the most enjoyable things I have done in a while."

Byro quickly smirking, "Much obliged."

Gildarts quickly looks at Byro with a look of shock.

"You just…used.. sarcasm.? What the hell?!"

Byro looked at Gildarts with a serious monotonous expression.

"I think you are too drunk. You are definitely hearing and seeing things."

Nearby other ruckus was resounding. Tables breaking, people flying, the usual for Fairy Tail was occurring at full force. The members working for Zentopia thought such activity was rather peculiar, but nonetheless it was a different routine from their usual regiment, and for once many were having fun for the first time. Dan of course was already hitting on other girls in the guild with the usual "I love you" he seemed so fond to say. Some of which were directed at Mirajane, but Mirajane being who she is let him down easy, even though he did not take it as such. Elsewhere Mary Hughes, Coco and Lucy were getting along, talk about friendship, and other unimportant things that may happen. Samuel and Panther Lily were battling it out for old times' sake, and for the hell of it. Gray was attempting to hide from Sugarboy who was unrelenting in hitting on him. Sugarboy also saying the occasional phrase, "Mmmmm Spicy Boy."

The guild was celebrating as it does after every mission, or so it seems they do as such. Soon the Legion would be leaving to find and guard the six keys. A mission long perilous, one that could yield without results. Perhaps a fool's errand, but one each was willing to take for their duty.

Elsewhere two mysterious 'variants' were on the loose, traveling the world. Locations unknown to the rest. One with a price on his head issued by the chairman of the Magic Council, Gran Doma. The other a seemingly mysterious rogue with no trace, no place to go, just a wanderer of Earthland.

"Stain upon the fabric of existence, just wash away before I erase all that you are and will ever be."

Next Time: Words of an unknown person may ring with meaning, but what meaning is there behind such words. Next time on Genesis Ω : Mediation of the Titans.


	2. Chapter One: Mediation of the Titans

In a cold dark place the king of "The Root Magic", sitting upon his throne, upon a ship suspended in the air over a frozen sea, "If you cannot succeed in a mission then what good are you to me? Right now you are a stain upon the fabric of existence. My suggestion to you would be to just wash away all your failure before I erase all that you are and will ever be." The high king spoke with lucid meaning.

"If I may, High King?"

"What is it?"

"I will deal with him personally. He will not go unpunished, and from this day forth I will train him till he is unconscious. His bones will be fragile during training but they will become stronger than the most durable of iron."

"Very well. I trust your judgment, and I trust you will make him build some self-worth."

The ranking captain bowed in respect simply saying, "Thank you, High King."

A man standing at right hand of Zeref leaned over, "He is willing to take on the mission, High King."

"Very well." Zeref spoke looking at his right palm. "It is all as good as mine."

"Also, High King, two powerful entities have appeared recently."

"No need to worry about those two. None are strong enough to thwart any of my plans."

"According to report made by a Captain Lahar from the Magic Council, one of them has a power level on par with you, High King."

"Only mere speculation though was it not?"

"Yes, High King, it was."

"As I said there is no need to worry about those two. They would be unable to thwart my plans, and besides none of them have any interest in me."

"Yes, High King."

Chapter One: Battle on the High Road

A figure sitting upon a boulder, embraced in a spiraling black like flame energy in a pillar, sat looking over the horizon. The boulder resting nearby a cliff with a small road not a few yards away from the boulder winding up from the bottom of the mass up to the top. The top of the cliff was presented with small shrubs found scattered. Three trees with a meager, finite amount of leaves shaped liked a spade upon its branches swayed from the zephyrs. Tall grass rooted in soft soil swayed in unison with the branches of the trees. The soil started crunching underneath footsteps that walked up the winding road. A voice suddenly made itself present.

"Who are you?" The phrase spoken with a clear, bold tone.

The figure sitting upon the boulder did not reply. After waiting patiently for a few minutes, the voice then asked again, "Who are you?"

Still the figure did not reply. The voice then began to state something different.

"Are you in league with Zeref?"

Yet, after such a bold statement no reply was given by the figure.

"No answers? Would you prefer to do this the hard way? Maybe after I 'convince' you after a round or two, you will start talking."

In a short breeze, the one talking became deeply shocked, their eyes widened beyond measure, and with a short phrase the person turned around as quickly as one could, "Shit..."

The ground tearing apart, the wind becoming stale in movement, a figure stood behind with hands in pocket, with an expression indifferent. Out of nowhere another voice screamed at the top of their lungs, "Move away from him, Jellal!"

A massive gap spawning three yards in width ruptured from the standing point of Jellal to off the cliff. Jellal stood up after rolling out of the way; the left side of his clothes on his body was tattered, only a few small strips remained.

"I have no time to mess around with this guy. Meteor!" A yellow energy engulfed Jellal's body. His movement increased tremendously as he dashed towards the figure. As Jellal readied a blow with his right fist, the figure vanished at the last moment; suddenly a palm took hold of Jellal's face. Jellal looking at the figure in disbelief tried to dash away, but the grip was too tight. Jellal lifted both his hands to free himself from the man's grip by attempting to tear it from his face. As Jellal began tearing it away, the man vanished again. Jellal dumbfounded stood in one stance, still holding his hands in same place. The ground beneath Jellal bursted upwards in a pillar with a black toned energy causing the eruption. Jellal looking at the attack in awe dashed away in the last moment. Jellal's dash ending near Meldy and Ultear. The figure appeared in front of the boulder on which he was sitting on top of earlier. Meldy, and Ultear were in as much shock as Jellal. Meldy stuttering slowly, "He... grabbed Jellal...in...Mid dash!?"

"Who the hell is he?" Began Ultear. "To have enough speed to catch to Jellal while he is using Meteor."

"Someone who has an odd magic. I believe he has a magic that similar to Zeref." Jellal answered monotone. "But I am going to end this."

Jellal extended his arms forward, overlapping his hands; seven seals appeared in a formation of a constellation.

"Grand Chariot!" Jellal spoke without a care.

Seven beams of white-yellowish color barraged down upon the figure. Dust remained suspended in the air for a few moments as the ground splintered beneath the figure. As the dust began to clear, a large crater made itself evident, within the crater a figure stood unharmed, not even dust was on the clothes of the figure, to Jellal's disbelief. Ever in shock Jellal had no time to react as the figure suddenly appeared in front of Jellal, and what seemed like lasted an eternity, the figure slowly moved his left hand up towards Jellal's forehead proceeding to close all his fingers into a fist besides two fingers placing them

onto Jellal's forehead. A massive boulder stuck up on top of the cliff, indents began appearing upon the rock before Jellal came crashing into the boulder. His body slammed against the matter breaking into the depth of it, flying until he broke out at the end of a cliff. Suspended in a horizontal state, Jellal's body was in shock, being paralyzed, the figure then appeared in air, proceeding to do the same exact thing to Jellal. Placing two fingers onto Jellal's forehead, a crater imprinted itself onto the ground a few kilometers down before Jellal spiraled down into the crater making an even larger imprint. Jellal's body slung back up a few inches up from the ground spitting up blood before falling into a rested state of agony. Clothes torn, skin pierced, and bones crushed from the impact of hard surfaces. Looking up from the ground, Jellal's view began to pan for the figure in the sky before fatigue caught up to him, to no avail. The figure had seemed too vanished once again. Up at the top of the mountain, Meldy and Ultear had a similar expression of shock on their faces as Jellal. Fear had paralyzed their bodies, the short scenes they viewed with their eyes had revealed a new idea of power. The figure shortly appeared in proximity of the boulder in which he was sitting on, reflecting on something deeply or so the expression given would have suggested so. Meldy quickly snapped out of her daze using Sensory link against the figure. A stream of pink shot out and zapped the figure, the magic circle appeared on the figure quickly breaking.

Meldy changing expression quickly regressing back into a state of awe reflecting that of disbelief. "How? How has sensory link been broken? Only I have the ability to release it." She spoke stuttering those words.

The figure looked at her with an indifferent expression and simply replied, "You are weak."

He then rose his magical power, the ground began splitting from the earth in large rocks. One of the chunks picking up Meldy and Ultear. The figure then walked up onto a boulder, overlooking a massive forest. A miniscule magic circle appeared over the mountain with a black energy taking formation within the circle. Within a moment the figure had vanished, and the mountain had been decimated. Dust settled in the air, the wind had halted and the whole atmosphere and fallen silent. Three bodies laid inside a crater a few kilometers in diameter and half a kilometer deep.

Chapter One: Bounty

As this was happening a man was training in the woods several miles away, suddenly he stops looking toward the mountains where he feels a massive amount of concentrated power.

"Hmm, I wonder who's having fun over there, and why didn't they invite me? Assholes." After saying this the man turned around only to see two people walking up to him.

One of them had spiky blond hair with a notable scar across his eye in the distinct shape of a lightning bolt, wearing a long fur lined dark brown coat that goes down to halfway down his calf, beneath that he wears a dark blue muscle shirt clearly showing his defined torso, red pants and grey boots. The man notices the strange blond walks with an air of confidence, bordering on arrogance. The other man was taller than the first, he had brown hair slicked back over his head, he wore a tattered black cloak with metal shoulder pads, beneath that his torso was covered in bandages, on his left arm he has an iron glove that goes up to his elbow, his right hand was wrapped in bandages. His pants were blue and had iron guards around the waist, and on his feet he had grey knee length boots. As they walked up to the man in the clearing the taller one spoke with a smile on his face.

"Hey there how's it going?" All the man could do was stand there and stare at him, his expression unreadable. After a moment he finally answered, "what?"

The tall man could only sweat drop in response to the mans 'intelligent' reply.

"I asked you how you were doing but since that didn't work I guess I'll start of the 'right' way." He extended his hand with a smile on his face, "I'm Gildarts and this is my partner Laxus, it's nice to meet you."

The man reaches out and shakes his hand, his face still unreadable, "Nice to meet you too, I suppose." Gildarts gave the man an expectant look.

"What I got something on my face?" The man asked, looking slightly irritated that Gildarts continued to stare.

"Well we gave you our names so, what's yours?" The man looked at him like he was an idiot.

"You expect me to just know that from you staring at me like a jack ass? If you wanted my name you should have just asked for it."

"Oh, so will you tell me your name?" Gildarts asked, not acknowledging the fact he was just insulted. The man seemed to think for a moment before responding suddenly with a smile, "Nope." Gildarts could only blink once, twice, three times before he sighed nodding his head before gaining a serious expression. Holding up a poster for the man to see, he asks, "Is this you?" The man leans closer to the poster as if to get a better look at it.

"This man is wanted for the murder of 70 plus Rune Knights, four civilians, and resisting arrest." The man leaned back up straight, seemingly in thought, before leaning back down to the poster again.

"Is there a picture for this guy?" The man asked as if curious.

Gildarts turned the poster over to reveal the back, showing a picture of the man they are looking for.

"Hmmm, hey what do you know, that is me! But in my defense they started it. Assholes." The man said enthusiastically.

Gildarts could only wonder if the man in front of him was completely sane with the way he talked about the death of 74 people so casually.

"Well if that's the case then I'm afraid we're gonna have to take you in." The man looked confused for a moment before he gained a look of understanding on his face before it was replaced by one of a man who has seen countless battles and lived to tell the tale.

"I'd like to see you try dip shit, if those guys couldn't get me what makes you think you could? Granted I'm only at about 60 percent right now from my training, but it should be enough to take you and your butt buddy over there." Gildarts looked annoyed by the remark, but Laxus looked absolutely livid at the implications.

"That's it asswhipe, I'm gonna pound you into the ground!" Laxus yelled while yellow lightning erupted around him. Laxus ran at him fast enough to seem like a blur to the untrained eye. But unfortunately for Laxus, the man is definitely trained. Laxus Appeared in front the man his arm already mid swing, fully prepared to smash the man's face in. suddenly Laxus's fist is stopped dead in its tracks, the man's fist closed around it like a vice.

"Now that wasn't very nice, was it sparky?" The man said in a condescending tone. All of a sudden the man pulled back his hand, dragging Laxus along, then launching his other fist into Laxus solar plexus, Time seemed to slow for Laxus as he coughed up a glob of blood before flying past Gildarts into a tree behind them. Laxus looked up only to be met with the apathetic gaze of the strange man, before darkness took him into blissful unconsciousness. Gildarts could only sigh as he watched Laxus underestimate his opponent, then getting beaten soundly.

"Well I was hoping I could've at least seen some of your fighting style to try and find a way to counter it." The man simply shrugged, "Well he sucked, plain and simple. Hopefully you'll do better." Suddenly the man blurred out of sight, which greatly shocked Gildarts as he hasn't seen any one that fast before. All of a sudden his reflexes, honed from countless fights, were screaming at him to duck. Not one to ignore his instincts he did just that. Just managing to get under a kick that could have easily taken his head off. As the man's kick passed over Gildarts, he quickly rotated his body in midair to position his leg in an attempt to drop an axe kick to Gildart's head. Only for Gildarts to roll out of the way just as a crater appeared right where he was previously positioned. As soon as Gildarts landed the man was right back to attacking him. As Gildarts was defending against the man's attacks he began to try and formulate a plan to turn the tides of battle in his favor. A quick barrage of attacks ensued. Kicks following punches with it looping back and playing as though it was a broken record player. To every single attack made Gildarts countered with the respective leg or palm, Occasionally evading an actual attack. Gildarts then returned the favor by looping similar moves that he used. This barrage of a looping effect lasted quite some time, after nearly three hours both were halted panting lightly with a few drops of sweat running down their cheeks from their foreheads. Laxus regaining consciousness, brushed himself off Hesitantly still feeling the punch to the solar plexus from earlier. He walked over a few feet to pick up his jacket. Dusting it off and slinging it over his shoulders he walked forward to rejoin the fray.

"Hey, let me repay the bastard for getting my jacket dusty." Laxus proclaimed with an irritated expression.

Gildarts still panting lightly looked over his left shoulder, "fine with me. I'm getting too old for this shit. I really cannot wait to get back and drink myself 'stupid'."

A flash of yellow lightning shot through the sky, appearing behind the man Laxus breathed in and unleashed a pillar of lightning from his mouth directly at the man. The man stuck out his right hand to catch the pillar of lightning, conjuring up a lightning cloak onto his body, the lightning cloak enticed his arm negating the attack. Laxus unwilling to let up jolted back and forth using Roar of the lightning dragon from a safe distance. Fallen into a similar pattern, these attacks were used over and over and became another looping effect. Each time the result was the same, with the attacks becoming negated thanks to the lightning cloak. Finally becoming weary of something which yielded no result, Laxus stopped in his tracks. The man dashed towards the meditating Laxus with a knee ready to impact Laxus in the gut. Opening his eyes, Laxus grabbed his knee, throwing the man around him into a tree. The man quickly rebounded off the tree with handy footwork. The man noticed scales on Laxus's body. Stopping suddenly the man became confused.

"What the fuck? Time out, what kind of shit is that?"

"This, it's called Dragon Force."

"What kind of bullshit is this? Well, shit. I didn't see this coming. You know I'm kinda uncertain of what to do now. I don't want to make the dragon race extinct, for all I know you're the last one."

Laxus with a dumbfounded expression was shocked as his jaw dropped down.

"You don't know shit do you?"

"I, sir, take offense to that. I know bullshit, horseshit, shit, and whatever other forms of shit there might be."

Gildarts with his palm grasping his face responded in a 'are you kidding me' tone. " This guy is pretty fucking retarded."

"No sir, you are. I am quite the scholar from where I come from."

"Somehow I get the idea that everyone is somewhat stupid from where you hail." Laxus responded indifferent.

The man looked at Laxus with a dropped jaw. "Oh Hell No! I would have you know that is," the man started pointing his finger at Laxus, "absolutely not totally false.

Laxus replies intelligently, "huh...what the hell."

Gildarts with his face palm still in effect responded, "Way to reinforce your statement there buddy."

"Seriously though, what the hell is up with the scales?"

"I thought we covered this, it's called Dragon Force."

"Yeah, yeah, I get that but what the hell is it."

"Scales, dipshit." Laxus responded with a monotone voice as though this man was truly messed up in the head.

"Yeah I know that fucktard, but what does it do?"

"It...makes me...stronger..." Laxus said unsure on how to explain it.

"How do I get them?"

"Are you seriously asking that? First you say I'm a rare species.."

"No, I said you might be. There is a difference, and you say I'm retarded."

"Well, go shove pipe up your ass, I'm trying to explain it." The man suddenly gained a serious expression.

"Put what...up where? let's get one thing straight here, you're my bitch, so if anyone's getting something up their ass..." the man began raising his hand to point at Laxus.

"It's you." The man finished in a serious tone.

Laxus simply looks at the man, "Getting a little gay aren't we?" The man continued to stare at Laxus with that serious expression.

"Let's finish this, you've insulted me for the last time, sure I don't think about what I say before I say it but that doesn't mean you can use my words to make fun of me. Only I can give people shit for the shit they say." The man began to prepare to end the fight, seeing this Laxus also began to prepare.

They both took off appearing to be nothing more than a pair of blurs destined to clash. Suddenly the earth splintered right beneath them, large masses of earth upheaved toward the sky for about quarter of a kilometer. Trees became uprooted in a kilometer radius, and on the outside of the radial kilometer the earth upheaved following the same progression for about fifteen kilometers outward from the epicenter. The upheaval caused the three men to retreat back in a random direction to avoid being hit with the massive mass. Finally settling within a matter of seconds that completely terra formed the forest, Laxus and the man dashed at one another to finish the fight, but before any progress was made a man wearing a shadowy cloak appeared, and all movement ceased.

Chapter One: Possibly a New Ally

Within the guild walls a riotous scene was unfolding as glass bottles and metal tankard's hit various objects raging from walls, pillars, the ceiling and floor and the occasional head, whilst a food battle was occurring between Natsu and various guild members with Natsu in the slight lead. As always a joyous scenery was making progress in the celebrating guild that is Fairy Tail. While the celebration was running downstairs, upstairs in a room, Master Macao and Makarov sat in chairs discussing matters behind closed doors.

"What do you think he wants?"

"I am unsure, but for now it seems as he does not wish to be hostile towards. He did save Lucy, and to me that puts us in his debt." Makarov began, "He diffidently has such power that could have done anything he desired and done it without anyone there being able to stop him."

"Was it on a whim that he was there and saved Lucy or do you think there was an ulterior motive to him being there entirely?"

"It surely is hard to say, but for now I know we are to be grateful no matter the reason for now. He saved her and that is enough. However, finding out his motives would not hurt either, and if he was to be an ally he could be the strongest ally this guild has ever had."

"If he wishes to be so?"

"If he wishes to be so. Allies are a good thing to have especially strong ones in times like these. There might be a day when we will need him."

"On a different matter, shouldn't Gildarts and Laxus be back already."

"Knowing Laxus, he is taking his time and the same applies to Gildarts, the guy probably is getting plastered off somewhere," Makarov raising a tankard and gulping it down empty, "like we should." He finished with a grin on his face. "Now, come, let us depart to the celebration downstairs."

Downstairs another conversation of interest took place.

Sitting on a bench scooted in towards a table sat Lucy on the end looking gloomy as she contemplated various events. Michelle Lobster was one of such. A tragedy she believed, one that had decimated her emotions, tearing them apart little by little. No matter how hard many people tried, they could not cheer up Lucy. Another such reflection, one that she had very little memory of, was the voice that spoke those words. Ezra trying another attempt to find a way to cheer Lucy up, "Lucy, do you want to talk about anything? Is anything bothering you?"

Lucy simply shook her head 'No' in a gloomy despaired expression.

"Everything is fine." She spoke with her head buried in her arms that rested on the table top.

"You know Lucy, it is alright to be sad, but do not bare it alone. There are many people here who will bare that burden with you just to help a friend out."

"I know. I just need some time to think alone." Lucy responded while getting up and heading toward the exit. "I think I am going to go home for the night."

Walking in Magnolia, Lucy held Plue in her arms close her chest as she walked alone throughout the city. Finally reaching home, she proceeded to take a hot bath to relax. In the bath, Lucy sank deep into the soap bubbles, finally resting half her face above the bubbles. She began to further contemplate, who was this man who saved her. She had not the slightest memory of how he looked like, only a memory of faded out voice which simply stated 'I am Here'. The very words that sent chills down the spine of her back. The very words that gave her hope and insurance that she was alive and was still her.

Chapter One: The Titan of Immense Power

In the midst of the settling chaos a shadowy figure stood on top of an upheaved mass of earth in the sky. Laxus, Gildarts and the man fighting both of them stood still as though they were statues. Near the ground specks of dust were suspended in the air floating up. Observing what has happened they carefully looked upon the man who had just changed the surface of the earth as though it was simply clay. Silence and stillness consumed the forest for not them nor any other life were stirring around. The chirps and sight of birds had dissipated as if it was never there. Traces of life ceased to exist, a breath of power swept through the newly reformed land. The bounty proceeded to shift his feet hesitantly after a few minutes, still moving sluggish, he walked closer to the mass.

"Unimpressive, so what you can use earth style. I mean I know people who can conjure the earth higher into the sky than that. You're probably near out of chakra after that jutsu and all for what. The list of people whose ass I get to kick is growing. It pisses me off when people so rudely interrupt my fight."

Laxus and Gildarts confused by a few words within that statement took interest.

"Get your ass down here so I can pummel it into the ground you lil' shit" The man continued.

"Wait a moment! What the hell do you mean by Earth style, chakra and jutsu?" Laxus proclaimed shaking his hand in the direction of the man as if he were taunting him just a little.

"Heh, who the hell was talking to you? None of those are important right now, what is important is me kicking that guys ass on top of that mountain for interrupting my fight so rudely."

"Forget the guy, he is just standing up there, and tell us what we want to know."

The bounty looked down at the ground, "Shit, I didn't hold my tongue. You guys wouldn't understand it anyway."

"Try us." Gildarts calmly responded.

"Alright fine. Chakra is a mixture between the physical and spiritual energies inside of someone's body, when mixed they make what my people call 'Chakra'." The man began, sounding oddly like a professor.

"And from what I have gathered chakra to me is like magic to you, I use it to power my techniques, and enhance my physical output to do things like walking up vertical surfaces and water. That is what chakra is, my fine shit stains."

"Well, I think I can understand Earth style more now as I think about it, but what about jutsu?"

"Jutsu are what we call our techniques, there are multiple styles, earth, wind, fire, water, and lightning. But if you train enough than you can combine two elements to make what we call 'Sub elements' that are capable of multiple things, from freezing to making lava. I think that covers Ninjutsu 101." The man said in a tone of boredom as if it was far too troublesome to be 'teaching' them this.

"Five styles, that is pretty weak. Well, we got a shit ton of styles ranging from the sky to the earth, light to dark, and then some. So Suck It!" Laxus proclaimed childishly.

"Alright, before you even think about saying something that will make me face palm again, let's finish this fight." Gildarts stepped in an attempt to avoid the eminent face palm.

"Whatever, I no longer want to fight you guys, I still want to kick that guys ass up there. Bastard pissed me off."

"You know, I have an idea."

"What is that dipshit?" The bounty responded with an intent to insult.

"You have the strength to break out of jail, so why don't you come with us so we can collect the bounty and you can escape and get a cut of the bounty." Laxus proposed hopeful.

"How big is the cut?"

"Five percent or something."

"How big is the bounty on me, anyway?"

"One hundred Million Jewels." Gildarts responded thinking of all the alcohol he could consume.

" Is five million a lot here?"

"Are you shitting me? Five million would buy so much stuff, not to mention last a long ass time."

"Then I want Fifteen percent. That is a courteous offer since I'm doing most of the work."

"Seven Percent."

"Twelve percent."

"Nine Percent."

"Ten percent, final fucking offer."

Laxus looked over at Gildarts, Gildarts nodded at Laxus.

"Alright, Ten percent it is. The payment will be waiting for in a city called Magnolia, I or Gildarts will keep an eye out for you. Sounds good?"

"Yeah, whatever. Better not shaft me over, because I swear it will be the last time you shaft anyone over. If I find out Ten million jewels isn't a lot I'm also gonna beat your ass."

"Geez, don't worry." Laxus replied waving his hand at him. "Now put these on." Laxus spoke throwing ties at the man.

The man proceeded to tie himself and walk with Laxus and Gildarts. Before the three could make it five yards the man wearing a shadowy cloak appeared in front of them.

"If you don't have a bounty get the hell out of our way." Laxus spoke irritated.

"Calm down Laxus. I know who this guy is."

"Who the hell is he?" The man with cuffs on spoke with an interested demeanor.

"He saved Lucy with that whole incident involving the Infinity Clock."

The man tied tried to follow the conversation with a bewildered look upon his face.

"How do you know what he looks like?"

"Natsu and some of the others explained it to me. Plus the cloak gives it away. What can I do for you."

The man in the shadowy cloak just stared at the three, after a few moments he just walked away fading into the air.

"What the hell? What was that about?" The bounty spoke.

Gildarts with a serious expression on his face just stared at the direction in which the man vanished while clenching his right fist which held a letter. Laxus and the prisoner on the left side of him could not and would not know about the letter left behind in Gildarts right palm.

"Let's go." Gildarts spoke without warning while walking in the direction of the Magic Council.

The three continued their journey, two of whom on a mission to collect a bounty, the other with no mission in mind besides to survive.

Next time: What does the letter contain. What will the Magic Council do once they get that man. Next time on Genesis & Omega: Encounter


	3. Chapter Two: Encounter

**Authors Note: There is an Authors note at the end of the chapter.**

Light flickered from a lantern hanging from the ceiling,Light flickered from a lantern hanging from the ceiling, slightly swaying. The flame shifted positions rapidly inside the glass barrier. Shadows of trees clung to the windows as a moon full in all of its glory glared down upon the forest. Inside a single hut rested the defeated. The sheets wrinkled as Jellal shifted his body so that his face was aligned with the ceiling. His eyes still weary were only half open. Unable to move much more Jellal rested in his current position. Waiting a little to muster up more strength, and when he finally did he uttered a mere few words.

"Where… am I?" Jellal spoke pausing briefly, squinting his eyes as a jolt of pain ran amok through his entire body.

A woman appeared with apathy worn upon her face, an expression chiseled into stone. She stood overhead staring down at Jellal.

"I found you in a large crater," the woman began. Jellal's eyes, with great struggle, caught the woman's face. "Well you and two more."

"Where are they?" Jellal interrupted, biting down on his teeth as another jolt rushed through his body.

"Next to you. You should not move or talk. You suffered the worst. The other two suffered minimal damage; I believe they were probably knocked unconscious. I swear," the woman moved her hands to her hips, momentarily waving one hand into the air. "All humans ever do is destroy things. A good portion of this forest was destroyed and not where you were only. A few kilometers away there was an enormous radius in which the earth was upheaved high into the air. If only people would stop fighting…" The woman sighed digressing.

Jellal beginning to move his lips to form another sentence passed out before any sound could be brought forth.

"Well it's about time he got some rest." The woman spoke calmly.

**Chapter One: Fading Memory**

"How long?"

"Until what?"

"You know what."

"There are many things, it gets harder to remember. So no, I am unsure of what you mean."

A grin widened.

"Fine, fine. If you don't want to talk about you could have said so."

"Yeah, perhaps it is best we do not dive into my past."

"See, I knew you knew what I was talking about."

"Not long…"

Eyes colored of amethyst slowly opened. A man in a shadowy cloak leaned his head on a tree trunk near the roots. Lifting his left hand in front of his face he sighed.

"Again?"

The man dropped his left hand down to his side. Shifting his feet up towards his body, he lifted himself from the ground, immediately placing his hands into pockets. He started pacing forward a few meters suddenly stopping.

"Same dreams again?"

"Something like that." The man responded.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"You know what."

The man stood still finally replying, "Yeah, I guess so, but are you sure?"

The feet of the figure shifted, "Of course."

"I just do not feel like it. Maybe another time."

"Bullshit, you cannot just call it off."

The man turned his head back staring with gleaming eyes, a feeling of annihilation shot through the air towards the figure.

"Looks do not frighten me. Have you forgotten who I am?"

The man stood staring without a reply.

"I will remind you the…"

Blood splattered out into the air from the figures mouth as the man made a direct hit with his left fist into the stomach. The air in a shockwave pulsed out from the hit, dust scattered further away in a motion of a crater. The figure catching balance after landing a large distance away stopped.

"Leave me alone, I got this."

"Are you sure, Syem?"

"Hell yeah!" The figure connected their fists as they spoke.

A large bulky, muscular man wearing loose leggings, no shirt, stood at seven feet tall. Large biceps, forearms, calves, and such other things were hereditary. Upon his chest was a crest that seemed it was engraved with a knife, a remnant scar. The crest closely resembled a magic circle off a forbidden magic. On his wrists were large bracers, which chains were tightly wrapped around it. The man dashed off in the direction of the opponent who had forced him through yards and yards of objects. Dust flew up as he picked up momentum. Getting in sight of the other man, he rushed with greater force lifting out his right arm, curving it slightly at his elbow, getting ready to close-line the man. A great wind picked up as the arm flew past the evading man's head. Cool-like, the defending man leaned back, making no effort to move his feet to evade the attack. Quickly, the man stopped in his tracks turning around dashing toward the evading man. Still in motion, Syem propelled a punch forward. The force of the punch was tearing apart the ground. The man in front of Syem vanished before the attack could reach him. Before Syem could look around to locate the man, he fell to his knees grabbing his chest. Blood poured out, drenching his clothes and staining the torn ground. In agony he looked behind him, his head shaky. A man with eyes of wrath stared at him. His arms slowly rose up toward Syem, and stopped near Syem's face.

"Eternal night suffocates the obscure abyss, damnation, foundation of the soul breaks open the heart, forevermore, Eternal damnation lights the night."

A magic circle embodied in black flame like aura wrapped around Syem in a cylindrical state. Unknown symbols written everywhere. Syem's eyes grew larger as he grasped his head. Speaking slowly Syem muttered.

"Shit...what the hell is this magic?"

Somewhere nearby...

"Syem is in trouble."

"I guess we should have known…"

"There wasn't any way we could have known, Yuev."

"Syem is the weakest of us, so yeah, we could have known, Maer." Yuev replied back aggressively.

"So what are we going to do, Jiera?"

"Call the 'Five', Nam." Jiera, overlooking the scene taking place with Syem, spoke emotionless.

"It shall be done." Nam scurried as she replied with great obedience.

"Maer, find out what seal he is using."

"I can tell you now, that magic seal is not known, nor has it been at any point in time."

"Elaborate."

"Even Zeref himself would not be able to recognize that magic. He would probably be astonished at it though."

"Any idea about what it causes, the effects and such."

"None, besides it probably will kill Syem soon."

Footsteps scurried onto scene, and in a nonchalant manner the words "They're ready" were sounded.

Jiera looked back to Nam, "Good, sit back and watch everyone. The 'Five' will take care of things."

Six figures stood behind Jiera upon a cliff overlooking the battlefield.

At the scene of the battle, Syem was nearly 'dying' within the unknown magic circle. A zephyr circled the magic circle as five figures appeared suddenly surrounding Syem. Five figures of vast appearances stood rested in peace. The furthest figure to the right unsheathed a sword, raising it into the air. A magical power began to twist around, wrapping itself on the four and a half foot long blade. A 'swoosh' sound was created as the sword cut through the spell canceling it out. The man who casted the spell looked still indifferent and had no shock upon his face as he witnessed his spell become 'broken'. The figure in middle directly behind Syem stepped forward and around Syem, moving his arm upward and straightening it so it pointed directly at the man, the figure in a sense of victory started speaking.

"Today is surely an unlucky day for you. Today is surely a day in which you will feel agony like never before. We who stand before will be a nightmare you will surely wish you never met. But before you feel the pain of an eternal cycle allow me to tell you who we are. At the very least you should know the name of your killers so you can curse it in the afterlife, you are at least entitled to that. I am-"

"I don't care." The man spoke indifferent. "Nightmare, agony, eternal cycle? You speak of a cursing but not know of a curse yourself. I shall show you."

"Are you going to use the same spell you used on Syem? We can just cut it down like it before, I surely promise you that."

"Nonsense...I purposely halted that spell when the man over there swung down."

"Surely what you speak is nonsense, and you call what we say nonsense. It's better to admit defeat-"

A long chain made of black fire, soaring in the air, surrounded the five figures wrapping itself tightly, quickly. The figures quickly escaped, all but Syem who was still wounded heavily. As fast as they had vanished they had appeared with weapons stuck into the man. Weapons from five different angles had pierced the man in vital organs.

"Psh, this is it. What a-"

The figures left side gushed blood. Taken back the five vanished and reappeared in a defensive formation.

"Shit, Lorem!"

"It's fine, the wound is not too deep in." Lorem muttered in pain, waving his hand at the other four.

"Huh, what the hell! He's burning away!"

Where the man stood, black flames in the shape of his body burned wisping away to the core slowly.

"Where is he?"

"Bastard is playing mind games."

"Tiyem, help Syem out of those black chains and heal him."

"Ugh, why do I have to help that useless guy. You know I think he is just stupid brute."

"Tiyem...Do not argue." The figure looked into Tiyem's eyes with a fierce look, enough so that she immediately started on the task."

Tiyem dashed forward to Syem, stopping to kneel down to 'untie' the chains. Reaching out to grab the chain she jerked her hand back away from the chain which gave a burning sensation, shortly beforehand the black fire had vanished and all that was left was a black metal-crystal like substance.

"Looks like I can only heal and hope his brute strength will be enough." Tiyem dropped her head sighing.

A few meters away the other four still standing in a defensive formation.

"Rilek, do you sense him?"

"I can't feel anything."

"You too. I was surely hoping you wouldn't say that."

"Ginthe, we should perhaps release our 'power' a little."

Ginthe looked to left of him staring at the figure dressed in gray cloth.

"That is surely one way of going about things." Ginthe paused briefly to think about the consequences. "Alright, let's show this man we are not to be taken lightly. Release the seals Imre."

Imre clapped his hands together, as the wave of the sound of the clap traveled, magic circles appeared beneath three of the five. The power released from Imre was dark green. The power released from Ginthe was blood red. The power released from Rilek was silver. As their power was released small chunks of rock began to uplift into the air slowly.

Rilek, a skinny man with short blonde hair, some muscle tone, wore a loose sleeveless shirt tucked into shorts that barely went passed his knees. In his right hand he held small short sword, and in his left he held a long sword.

Imre, a tallish toned man, a defined chin, wore a cloak of gray cloth that block nearly all skin besides his face. His neck was covered with a muffler and his hands were rested in gloves that were not too tight, but not too loose. A long shaft that belonged to a scythe that measured in over seven feet rested in the palm of his hands.

Ginthe, a skinny, average sized height man, wore black ribbons that started at his ankles that were tied off at his upper thighs. Ginthe wore a tannish trench coat over his back as he wore no shirt. His pants were also tannish. He possessed no weapon, all he had were gloves fitted with hard enduring metal on the knuckles. Ginthe's gloves were blood red dyed.

"Come on out-"

The air began to tremble with great force. It nearly would deceive the eyes for it would almost appear that lines would be going up in the air. The hair and loose clothing started floating upward. Imre, Rilek, and Ginthe turned sharply as they saw the ground fly outward, but nothing was there. It looked like a large amount of force was used to propel one away from the spot and thus a crater was all that remained. A large flame arc shot across the sky diagonally upward. The three quickly evaded with great ease. Taking a step back their feet sunk into the ground.

"What the hell?"

The man appeared before Imre as his left leg got stuck in the ground. Imre quick to react swung his scythe across diagonally in a downward direction. The man caught blocked the attack with a single finger from his left hand. The blade of the scythe shattered then momentarily turning to a fine powder. Imre and the others watched in shock and awe at the events unfolding. The man using his left hand placed it flat against the surface of Imre, momentarily halting in any action. Imre with eyes shaken began to shift his eyes to stare into the mans eyes. A feeling of a terrifying nightmarish vision bled like ink into Imre's soul. His hands and body began to twitch nervously and boldly.

"Imre!" Tiyem spoke in terror.

"Be gone." The man indifferently spoke in a shalom manner. A large sphere of cold black fire consumed Imre. With his hand still on his chest as the fire raged, he remained there shortly pulling his left hand out from the sphere slowly. Screams broke spirits as the burning Imre walked thrashing side to side a few feet out before falling to his knees and the rest of his body following.

"He's...dead..." Tiyem with a broken glance muttered. "I have never seen death, but all this time...I thought it would be...fine." Her hands were shaking with great intensity, her teeth were clenched trying to comprehend what had just happened. Ginthe looked at the man in disbelief.

"He just...killed him like..."

Rilek rushed forward with both swords cocked back out of a rush of rage. The man turned his head looking casually at the rushing Rilek. He proceeded to slip his left hand back into his pockets. The ground shattered in a few yards in as Rilek was forced into the ground by pressurized 'magic'. Dust spewed upward in a sustaining cloud. Out from the cloud of dust a hand slowly reached out pulling weight out from the cloud of dust. As the dust began to settle, it was apparent that Rilek had been injured. A bone pierced out through his skin on his right leg, and his left arm had been twisted around completely. Ginthe, Tiyem and Lorem looked at the next victim in greater shock.

"With the power we have...it's no where near enough." Ginthe speaking empty words nearly spewing exhausted breath out. Lungs were tightening, collapsing over a feeling of uneasiness. Gut sank low, nerves were in needled pain, pin point horror. Ginthe began clenching his teeth and fists tighter and tighter.

"It's not over yet, no matter how strong you are I will take you down. You will surely feel the nightmare of my wrath."

A tower of blood red dyed magic twisted into air. Ginthe dashed forward leaving a crater behind with blood red water warping around his fists. Flying through the air rapidly, the man blocked every single attack. The force however caused the ground beneath to shatter outward.

Nearby...

"Jiera..."

"I know Nam." Jiera with an intense look of seriousness stared down at the slaughter below. "I suppose plans are bound to change. It is time we help. Vise, Hyenar, Nam, Maer, Yuev, Freye, ready your best techniques. You will need to use a unison raid if you wish to inflict any damage so save your attacks for that otherwise they will most likely have no effect."

The seven figures rushed to the edge of the cliff jumping down sliding their way down to battle. These seven held no weapons, instead they use spells. The 'five' and the 'seven', five weapon users and seven mage casters.

Chapter One: Last Offensive

Fists flew bloomed in great haste as Ginthe laid into the proximity of the man. The man blocked every single punch with a single finger on his left hand. Tiyem sat with a barrier healing Syem to keep him alive at the same time. Lorem rested against a small boulder holding in the blood, trying to allocate pressure to the wound. However, he rested on the other end separate from Tiyem. The flames on Imre were gone by now, a black torched surfaced remained.

Ginthe slid his right foot across the ground kicking up dirt, then with his left hand wrapped around red blood dyed water around in a point thrusting into the direction of the man. Blood bursted out from the torso of a man. A hand rested inside a cage of bones. A small flow of blood dripped down from the lips of a man. Disbelief filled Ginthe's eyes, he could not believe what had occurred. His left hand had gone through the man's chest. Had he finally killed him? Multiple minutes of a heated battle, had it finally come to closing stop? Ginthe stepped back pulling his hand out from the man's chest falling onto his back from exhaustion, all with a miniscule grin growing larger.

"Heh, that's it."

Footsteps of reinforcements approached, halting a meter away. The seven mages along with Lorem and Tiyem stood still with expressions of shock.

"So that's it Ginthe? You're done? It's a shame we couldn't make it in time." Vise spoke sincerely.

A man stood over Ginthe.

"Perception sometimes leads us to believe lies."

"We won't fall under the same footsteps as Ginthe." Jiera replied with a new founded hope, a gleam of victory rested in her eyes.

The man turned away from facing Ginthe to look over at the seven mages.

"Seven?"

"Seven will be enough. I can promise you that." Jiera retorted quickly.

"Well, actually one will be enough." A deep voice spoke.

Jiera's eyes shot wide open as she turned around slowly. A man wearing nothing but pants stood boldly with his right hand rubbing the back of his head.

"Yo, long time no see. Just heard some commotion and thought I would stop by...well actually someone else thought it be a good idea."

"If you're here...does that mean-"

"Not at all. I'm just here to have a warm up, and if I happen to kill him in the process then it's just an added bonus, Right?"

"I guess so..." Jiera replied unsure.

"Anyway, nice to meet you over there. I figure you are the silent type so I won't wait for you to reply...so I'll just introduce myself. I am Kiva, Mist Dragon Slayer."

The man simply looked at Kiva unimpressed. Kiva looked at the man for a short while.

"Eh, not impressed huh. It's alright." Kiva responded waving his hand in a friendly manner. "Unlike these people I have nothing personal nor any desire to kill you, however, with that said you will die today. It's inevitable, undeniable, unavoidable, and so the list goes on and on." Kiva continued looping a finger in a circle motion. "Jiera take your underlings and retreat back. I can't promise you will not get hurt, especially if you get caught up in the fight."

"Tsch... fine. Let's go."

"What about-"

"Leave them Tiyem." Kiva spoke with clear meaning.

Tiyem got up obediently and left Syem and the rest of her team to join up with Jiera as they scurried off the scene. Kiva walked a meter forward measuring 15 meters away from the man.

"Are you ready?" Kiva chuckled a little. "Of course you are."

Kiva puffed his chest and his cheeks puffed out. A large stream of steaming mist drilled through the air towards the man as Kiva yelled "Roar of the Mist Dragon". The man sliced up through the stream of mist. As soon as he had finished Kiva was in front of a few inches away with steaming mist wrapped around his fist. The man's eyes looked down seeing Kiva.

"Iron Fist of the Mist Dragon."

A large explosion erupted as mist filled the battle. Kiva moved from an attacking stance to a more relaxed state.

"Come on out. I know you're hiding. You should I beat more of the living shit out of you if you hide."

Kiva looked around to see if he could locate the man. He began to move his hand to rub the back of his head.

"Not coming out of hiding, are ya?"

"I never was hiding." The voice came from a few meters behind Kiva.

A shockwave sent out from the man dispersed the mist, soon followed by a short wave of built magical pressure cracking the ground below their feet. Kiva jumped back as a large mass of matter broke away from the earth.

Kiva puffed his cheeks letting forth a stream of ice-cold mist directed at the man. Casually lifting his arm forward so that his palm was left open slightly rotated, so it appeared to look like it would grip a handle of a sword, it stopped abruptly. As the stream had nearly touched the man, he vanished appearing before Kiva grasping his face as Kiva readied to launch another attack. A set of boulders became fine dust as the stream of mist blew through. The man squeezed Kiva's cheek forcing the attack to reflect of the man's hand back to Kiva making a direct hit. A cloud of dust rose up from the direction of the impact. Staggering out of the cloud of dust, Kiva limped out with some wounds fresh and bleeding.

"I have to admit, you surprised me there." Kiva smirked. "Going to remain silent?"

Kiva limped further out until his whole body uncovered from the restless dust.

"Tell me something, how the hell do you move so fast? Some sort of teleportation? A lot faster than anything I have seen. Is it perhaps an illusion? I have never met an illusion that seems so real. I suppose you contain the forbidden magic's of all forbidden magic's. It doesn't matter either way. I will show you power."

A wind started encircling Kiva as a tower Icy blue magic appeared cloaking his body. Scales appeared on his neck running down his torso and his arms. Kiva's teeth became more pointed and elongated. Veins popped out of his body more making their presence known to all. A man stood in a settling cloud of dust with his left hand open directly lifted out in front of him. A large black sphere was formed in his palm with magic rushing to it spiraling from three hundred and sixty degrees. Every passing second the sphere grew denser and more miniscule.

Kiva looked at the ground breaking apart from the spiraling magic coming into the sphere; the thin thread as magic like a whip scathed the ground.

"What the hell?"

As soon as the words left Kiva's mouth the sphere condensed into nothing. A screeching sound deafened the area followed by pure pitch blackness. Magic flowed like pouring fire rushing like a flood. Mere moments later, steam rose like a sea of forests, pure devastation of landscape, all that remained was a semi-circled crevice spanning kilometers in width and a kilometer in depth.

Kiva looked in horror to the right of him as the devastation settled into his mind like a carving set upon eternity. His hands shook. Half his clothes were 'burned' off, still smoking.

"The hell…are you? It missed me entirely but my skin is scorched. I can't imagine me being in the same position as Ginthe, but it has become so… well you certainly were more powerful than we had anticipated. I was not expecting you to have any spells of the caliber you just displayed. And you toy around with me…with us. I can't help but a hold a grudge against you for thinking so lowly of us." Kiva retorted clenching his teeth tighter. "To think you would so much power that would think of us as nothing. If I live know I will not rest till you die. Power is obtainable even at your level, and somehow I will gain more that you could have imagined. Don't think I'm giving up yet though, I still have a last surprise for you." Kiva lifted both his hands. "I will show you my ultimate technique that we may die together."

Air flew out Kiva's lungs as the man heaved a knee deep into his stomach sending him soaring through the air. The man followed up appearing suddenly in mid rotation rotating to his left shattering ribs with his left elbow. The pure force of the blow created a crater into which Kiva broke the ground deeper bouncing up from hitting the ground spitting blood across the middle of the crater pass the end of the other. The man appeared standing at the edge of the crater facing Kiva directly.

With a face of little emotion and a voice of iron,

"Death does elude easily. Life does not lose easy. And fate does not fade suddenly."

The man faded into a black flame wisping away like rose pedals.

A Little ways away…

"Kiva is down, what should we do?"

"Retreat for now." Jiera barked turning quickly.

"They'll be disappointed that we were unable to succeed." Freye interceded.

"It's their fault. They did not properly brief us on his power." Jiera fought back. "We were able to see a part of his power so we will just have to be able to match it."

Jiera looked at the battlefield, destruction had been called down upon the land.

"Gather the 'five' and Kiva and let's get out of here." Jiera spoke intense like.

Six figures scattered over the battlefield collecting the bodies that inhabited them, disappearing moments later.

**Chapter Two: Shinobi Trial**

Dust clanked off metal grieves, multiple steps in unison marched down a road. A small army of soldiers patrolled up and down this road. A leader led the march in front. Laxus, Gildarts and the prisoner stood in the beginning of an alley. As the patrols approached Gildarts waved down the leader. The leader approached the three stopping a meter shy of them.

"What is it?"

"We have someone you might be interested in." Gildarts replied.

"Who would that be?"

"A man wanted for 74 deaths." Laxus stepped in.

"You caught the fugitive who killed…" The leader stopped in disbelief looking at the two then at the prisoner.

"Anyway, we want our reward. One hundred Million Jewels." Laxus spoke forth.

"I will contact HQ immediately. They will have your reward when they arrive. Follow me."

The three followed the patrol leader into a building. Guards stood at nearly every inch of the place. The patrol leader approached a large desk.

"Contact Head Quarters."

"Sir?"

"Tell them two men have successfully captured a fugitive. Tell them they caught the man wanted for 70 military and four civilian deaths."

"Yes, Sir!" The soldier shot his arm up in a salute then proceeding into a back room.

"How long is this going to take?" The prisoner asked undisturbed by the event that he was going to prison.

"Got somewhere to be?" The leader sarcastically retorted.

"Nah, no place whatsoever. I was just asking because I just fucking felt like it."

"Learn to mind your tongue prisoner."

"Bitch please; be glad I'm in an ecstatic mood otherwise I would knock your ass ten feet into the ground."

The leader pulled out a baton spinning it off his belt into a firm grip in his palm sticking it forth into the stomach of the prisoner. The prisoner bent forward in pain as the blunt end made its mark. A 'humph' left the mouth of the prisoner followed by, "You better hope once I get out I don't find you."

"You'll be put to death shortly; there will be no getting out of prison…unless you consider death a way out."

"Head Quarters is sending a team to escort the prisoner back and to bring the reward. They will be here shortly." The soldier scurried out of the back room.

**At the magic council base**

"Allow me and Doranbolt to pick up the prisoner, Doma."

"Request denied; you failed last time and I already have someone in mind to escort the prisoner back. An elite squad will bring him back to face a trial." A voice boomed over the corridor.

"Yes, Gran Doma." Lahar turned sharply leaving the corridor. Doranbolt stood on the wall adjacent to the door on the outside.

"No luck?" Doranbolt pushed himself off the wall to meet the same speed as Lahar as he continued walking.

"None, but an elite team was dispatched to escort him here."

"An elite team?" Doranbolt spoke unsure, "I had no idea we had a designated 'elite team'."

"Neither did I, Doranbolt. It nearly worries me that I just found out on a mere whim."

Back at the scene of the prisoner

The door slammed wide open creating an indent in the concrete wall. Small pebbles fell off hitting and rolling a few inches on the floor.

"We have your reward." A figure tossed a sack at Gildarts. Gildarts reacting with haste caught the sack with both of his arms.

"This doesn't like a hundred million jewels." Gildarts responded after studying the bag.

"Bills…it was easier to carry."

"You sure got here fast." The prisoner spoke suspicious of the idea.

"No need to worry. Prisoner step forth."

The prisoner, at first, stepped forth cautiously. As soon as he got close enough to the doorway he was pushed outside. Dirt flew up as the prisoner slid to stop. Before him were other figures, and a circle on the ground. The figure followed the prisoner, catching up then proceeding to push him forward into the circle.

"Let's depart." The figure behind the prisoner spoke casually, and all the other figures stepped inside the circle with the prisoner. A short, intense light filled the atmosphere, blinding eyes, and once sight was regained the sight of them was gone. All evidence of them ever being there had simply vanished: Footsteps, all that remained of their visit was the reward and memories of shadowy figures.

**A Magic Council Chamber: Chambers of Light**

Four pillars, meters apart, held the high roof up on each side. A pillar in the middle of the last pillars on each end distanced a few meters away held the roof of the rooms at each end. Altogether this made ten pillars. At one end wrapped around a pillar lay stands as one would expect in a courtroom, however, the stands consisted of granite. Enough 'Judge' stands were present for the council itself with two stands on each end in front of the granite stands. Further up were two benches accompanied with wooden chairs. One bench was occupied by a single wooden chair with a single body in it, and around the benches stood guards. Each of the positions was full, filled by the council. The highest stand was occupied by Gran Doma, head of the Magic Council.

"How do you plead to the charge of mass murder?" Gran Doma boomed over the chamber.

"You guys deal with stuff relating to magic right? Well I don't use any magic so…YEAH, why am I here again." The prisoner retorted with a serious tone but with a sarcastic intention.

A guard nearby wacked the prisoner upside the head, with an end of a sword, knocking the prisoners head against the face of the table. The Prisoner lifted his head slowly off the table twisting his head glaring at the soldier as blood dripped from an open wound on his forehead. A look of a mixture of irritation and amusement that promises pain was reflected upon the man's face.

"You know what really hurts? A blade up your ass, hit me again and that's what is going to happen."

"Shut it! A man in your position has no authority here."

"Better watch your ass!" The prisoner grinned turning his head back towards the stands in which the magic council rested. "You guys deal with magic correct?" The prisoner oddly began asking.

Gran Doma arouse an eyebrow in a moment of intrigue. "I thought that was already established and known to you."

"Every side must have an unwanted side."

"What is your point?" A member of the council prodded

"I evidently have skills…why not use them in a way that suites any…needs necessary."

A loud laugh boomed over the walls of the corridor.

"Are you proposing a deal? Entertain Me, prisoner."

"What if I am? I am merely stating that maybe instead of me sitting behind bars, I would lend you help in 'Clean up' of unwanted things. Of course by doing this, this would be payment of my time."

"Those are your terms?" A member of the council questioned further.

"Yes, yes they are. In more detailed points…I would be free to roam as I see fit. I would of course give you my word the work will be accomplished as my word is my life."

"If you fail to adhere to the guides of such a contract?" Gran Doma propositioned.

"You are welcome to come and try to take my life. A few contracts mandatory, and then the rest of the jobs I'll take as I desire."

"Negotiations? Is that we are trying to do." Gran Doma furthered the mere idea.

"If that is what you want to call it by."

"Very well I shall entertain the idea. Ten Contracts mandatory!" He spoke while stroking his beard with a hand.

"Five contracts."

"Half? Four and that is the final say."

"Meh, doesn't matter. That will be easy enough. Now would you release me from these cuffs?" The prisoner grinned more.

"First pledge that you will be a loyal dog."

"Loyal dog…? Ah, sure. I pledge to fulfill the contracts as issued to point of four as required mandatory beyond such I vow to take only what I desire."

Gran Doma grinned as the prisoner did. "Release him from the cuffs."

A soldier took a key out of his pocket and stepped forth, lifting the prisoner's hand, he inserted the key into its rightful slot. With a twist the shackles slammed into the floor, creating a loud 'clanking' sound.

The prisoner rubbed his wrists where the cuffs and been previously. "Much better. So what is that you want me to do?"

"Eliminate Dark Guilds."

"Dark Guilds?"

"They are guilds that run in guides of legitimacy, and then they are guilds that run operation for reasons of profit by means of suffering of others. They commit crimes daily."

"I'm a fucking cop…well, shit. Well, tell me the names of the guilds and I'll take care of them."

"I will be sending soldiers to assist you in the capture of the leaders of such guilds."

"Whoa, soldiers?" The man looked almost betrayed. "I work solo, and some mere soldiers would only get in my way."

"They are more meant to keep an eye on you."

"Fair enough. Tell the information that is needed so I can get going."

"Patience. Someone will brief you on everything that will be needed. You will leave tomorrow, but for now I will have someone show you to a room where you may rest. This meeting is," The Gran Doma picked up a Gavel and held it high, "Adjourned." The Gavel slammed onto the surface creating a boom that moved hair and dust alike. Members of the council arose after Gran Doma did and they left the room.

An anthropomorphous amphibian, partially covered in spots, walked into the room motioning the prisoner to follow. The prisoner and the employee were the last two to leave the room.

**Chapter Two: A Long Awaited Confrontation**

Footsteps echoed of the paved brick road. Two pairs walked side by side next a small river that runs through a town nearly splitting it in halves. Deepened, sealed emotions prevailed on an unseen face, looking down upon a ledge. Once the transfer from the road to the ledge was complete a creature followed by jumping up and tugging softly on a loose cloth. The eyes upon the face only kept staring into the nothingness that was a ledge. Again a soft tug ensued relentless in nature. After a few soft tugs, acknowledgment surfaced. With the same face and eyes, a body halted to bend down and extend two arms forward to pick the creature up. The creature rested between breasts and arms, tightly held.

"I'm sorry I ignored you Plue." A woman spoke squeezing a tiny bit tighter.

"Plue." Plue sounded off instinctively.

"Hey be careful!"

"You can fall in the river if you're not careful." Two distinct voices called from a small vessel afloat down the river.

**The Guild Hall**

"Where did Lucy disappear off to this time?"

"Probably left home early."

"Again?" A Woman responded twisting a cloth in a tankard.

"Ever since 'that night' she has been a little...distant."

"I'm sure she'll come through again, Ezra." She retorted with innocence carved in her voice.

"I'll keep on hoping, Mirajane." Ezra turned sharply walking off to a table where Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and others dwelled.

**Outside Lucy's House**

As Lucy became parallel with her apartment she turned quickly, at a near ninety degree angle, walking forward up to her door. In front she stopped, with her left hand she grasped a key and with her right she held Plue. She pulled the key up to the lock on the door halting. Lucy looked to her left with anxiety. A man in a shadowy cloak and dark hair swayed side to side walking forward slowly in the middle of the road. Awareness was absent in the man. He swayed forth on down the road. Lucy watched the man walk until he became parallel with her.

"Are you alright?" Lucy spoke like her 'old-self'.

The man continued to sway onward without a response. As the man ensued moving on, Lucy turned her head to continue watching him. A meter further down the road the man abruptly halted all movement. He swayed in place hesitantly until collapsing. Lucy remained still unsure as to what had occurred before her.

"Are you alright?" Lucy quickly sat Plue on a step of the stair to quickly rush over to the collapsed man. Plue scurried over speaking, "Plue, Plue."

She bent down to her knees placing her right hand on his left arm and her left hand onto his waist pulling over 'so that he could see the sun'. Once upon his back, Lucy put the back of her right hand over his forehead.

"He's not burning up?" She shifted to place her left ear upon his chest to hear his heartbeat.

"He's got a heartbeat. What could it be?"

Plue tugged on the sleeve of the mans right arm once again spewing, "Plue, Plue." From its mouth.

"What should I do? I can't leave him out here, but …do I want to take him into my house all alone? I could get the others but…what if they think we're…dating. Oh, they'll probably think he is the reason I've been acting so strange and why I've been leaving so early." Lucy grabbed her head, day dreams spinning out of control. After a long spree of 'what if dreams' she regained her cool.

"I have to help him out."

"Plue!" Plue responded with its paw up in the air.

Lucy touched a golden key that contained a head of a bull carved in the base of the bow with two horns sprouting out on its side, surrounding a white center with the crest of the Golden Bull, colored in black.

"Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

A Large bull appeared before Lucy. Lucy quick to react, not giving Taurus the ability to begin its ritual.

"I need you to carry this man into my apartment."

Taurus looked at the man then walked forward picking up the man and slinging him over his shoulders. Lucy picked Plue up and held him in her arms. The four went upstairs, when they arrived Lucy directed Taurus to lay the man down on the couch. After a short conversation in which Taurus corrupted it with perversion ended. The gate closed and with it Taurus.

"I'll put a damped washcloth over his forehead, maybe it will help."

Lucy acquired the necessary items needed. She filled a bowl with warm water, folded a washcloth dunking into the water then ringing it out. After a few steps of procedures she placed the dampened washcloth onto the man's forehead. Upon completion of the task, Lucy herself retired to bed. With her hands over her head she wondered many things; who was the man who saved her? What is wrong with the man who rests upon her couch?

Many more questions were raised, none answered.

**Endless Dreams**

"How Long?"

"Until What/"

"How Long?"

"Perhaps soon enough."

"Soon enough? To you that is so long from now. Why not now?"

"Time's not right."

"And?"

"Time's not right."

"I wish you would understand."

"I understand more that has sufficed, that is why…"

"That is why what?"

"Nothing needs to be said."

"Everything you wish to say but do not say is blade turned on you and those close to you."

"…"

"Afternoon. If you can hear me I will be back. I need to pick up some food. Hope you feel better soon." Lucy stood over the couch speaking, once the last word was there was silence. Following a few moments of silence, Lucy took her leave. When the door creaked shut, the man sat up straight looking upon the sights.

[Did she take care of me while I was out?]

The man stood up swaying side to side, slowly walking forth. He turned the doorknob when he reached it. Leaving no presence of himself, he walked out of the building into the streets of magnolia.

**Meanwhile Elsewhere…**

"Natsu."

"Yes, Ezra." Natsu spoke confused as he consumed a cooked chicken leg.

"We're going looking for Lucy. She hasn't come in yet today."

"We?"

"Yes, We. Now hurry up. The faster we find Lucy, the faster we can resolve some issues at hand.""Alright." Natsu leaped out of the table bench. "Where should we begin looking?"

"You take Happy and fly around the city, if you see anything use this." Ezra handed Natsu a scroll.

"What does it do?"

"Pull the string from the scroll and it will shoot a message into the sky to alert me to where you are. If I see I will be there as quickly as I can. I'm going to check out Lucy's apartment."

"Let's go happy."

"Aye Sir." Happy sprouted his wings picking up Natsu soaring out of the building at high speeds. The two rose high up into the atmosphere. Ezra ran out in the direction of Lucy's apartment.

**In The Skies above Magnolia**

Air tunneled over Natsu and Happy as Happy carried them both quickly through the air. Flying up streets upon streets neither had any luck finding Lucy.

"Tsch. She's probably home and we're just finding flying wasting energy."

"Aye."

"Ah," Natsu grabbed his head with both hands rubbing them vigorously against his skull. "Forget it, land over there Happy." Natsu pointed near a corner street.

"Aye."

Happy flew down to where Natsu's feet barely touched the ground then he let go while simultaneously withdrawing his wings and landing on the ground.

"Let's take a right Happy."

"Aye."

The two in unison walked forward swinging their arms forward and back almost like a sort of March. They continued this around the corner to abruptly stop.

"What the hell?" Natsu's eyes widened.

A shadowy figure swayed from side to side slowly, inching further and further.

"You bastard! What are you doing here? Did you take Lucy?" Natsu became filled with anger at the thought that the man abducted Lucy.

The man remained completely silent still moving forward as though Natsu and Happy were not there.

"Answer Me!" Natsu growled.

Silence kept its reign. Natsu dashed toward the man.

"Fine. Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon." Fire engulfed his right arm spiraling down it as he shifted his into a fist running at the man. As a seven inches remained the distant between impact Natsu suddenly crashed into the brick road creating a crater slightly bigger than him. Dust of bricks spew like a volcano upward in a tall tower. The dust cleared quickly, Natsu's eyes became wide as he saw the man standing over him on plain air about the level of where the road would normally be. The man looked into Natsu's eyes giving him a stare that made stars waver out of their place.

"Who the hell are you?"

The man walked over the crater as though it was not there.

Natsu reached into a small pouch to grab the scroll which he had forgotten in his blind rage. The string slipped through the scroll. As the string was pulled, the scroll turned to dust and a magic circle appeared overhead of the area. Two flare like substances shot out of the magic circle. One up into the sky and the other down towards the ground. Ezra seeing this changed courses as quick as possible. She 'galloped' to the coordinates of the flare. Back at the sight, Natsu lifted himself from the rubble and stepped out of the crater brushing himself off. Feeling around his body he noticed something.

[He didn't hit me? So he broke the ground beneath me and I fell into it. It wasn't an attack directly aimed at me. He doesn't want to fight, or he is playing around.]

Natsu thought to himself. A slight grin appeared on Natsu's face.

"You'll never beat me if you keep breaking the ground in front of me."

The man looked at Natsu with uncaring glare. Natsu stepped forth stopping as he felt a jab into his throat.

"What?" Natsu surprised stared at a black flaming spike nearly lodged into his throat.

"When the hell did...?" Natsu stepped back cautiously as he backed off the spike turned to powder falling to the bricks.

"What kind of magic do you use? I've never seen anything..."

"Don't get any ideas to consume the flame."

Natsu looked at the man dumbfounded. Natsu temporally lost the ability to speak.

"You have that ability, No?"

"Yeah." Natsu stuttered.

Two black flames winding upward appeared locking Natsu in the middle. They quickly began wrapping themselves tighter.

"Shit." Natsu opened his mouth to begin consumption of the flames.

[I can do this. I consumed God Slayer magic once. This can't be too different.]

Natsu thought attempting to reassure himself. Natsu halted the process of consumption. A feeling enticed his body. Fear and a mystery of a feeling in which the flames gave off forced Natsu to rethink his actions. By this time the two flames stopped an inch from Natsu's face. His eyes twitched slightly, one reason being that it was out of annoyance and the other being fear of the awe that it struck into the body.

"Bastard! You're toying with me." Natsu tightened his teeth nearly grinding them clean. The pressure of his jaw clamping down caused some blood from the gums to drip. He dashed forward twisting around launching his leg into the man only to be stopped short of a black flame wall completely stopping the entire force of the kick. Natsu retreated back lifting his arms up to his mouth as he readied to puff his cheeks.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon."

A large stream of fire propelled forward to consume the entire area of the man. Seconds into it, Natsu's flames began to corrode away as black fire took its place. Natsu stood stunned. Soon regaining his 'momentum' he rushed at the man with both hands ablaze.

"Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist."

Natsu repeatedly launch his fist at the man. Every single one meet with a wall of black flames. After a minute of unrelentless punches he back off retreating down to a single knee panting. The man walked Natsu with hands in pocket, stopping before him. He slowly pulled his left arm out reaching slightly out with arm bent inward and his hand in a fist. He began to lift a single finger up out of the comfort of the rest. Natsu's eyes shot open as a massive ball of black fire formed in the air above him. Steam began to rise off of the ground as temperatures rose. The sphere of flame descended quickly. The buildings and road nearby were completely gone. Dust from the rubble and explosion filled the atmosphere like clinging mist. The man waved his hand sideways clearing the smoke in front of him. As the smoke lifted from the area, pieces of metal were everywhere. Standing in front of Natsu was Ezra, equipped with a now shattered Adamantine armor. She fell quickly to her knees collapsing to where body now laid parallel with what was left of the ground. Natsu's clothes besides his scarf were tattered as if he had almost taken the hit directly.

"Ezra?" Natsu looked at the down Ezra in confusion. He kneeled beside her picking her body into his arms.

"Ezra! Are you alright?"

"I'll ...be alright." Ezra muttered faintly.

[What the hell is this guy?]

Natsu kept thinking over in his head.

[Can I beat him?]

"You'll pay!" Natsu gently laid Ezra down, standing up lifting his right arm forward and point at the man with a clenched fist.

Sounds of items rolling out of a bag cleared the intensity.

"Natsu, Ezra!"

Natsu looked past the man's shoulder.

"Lucy! You're alright?"

"Of course I am." Lucy answered standing still a few meters behind the shadowy figures back facing Natsu and Ezra. Dropped groceries surrounded Lucy and Plue who standing behind her.

"What's going on here?" Lucy furthered a question.

"We thought something might have happened to you. As I was looking for you I found this man. I thought he might have kidnaped you or something."

Lucy nodded her head sideways signifying a no.

"He collapsed outside of my apartment. I took him in so he could rest and get better. As I see now, he seems to be fine. So are you alright?"

The man turned his head toward Lucy but quickly turned back saying not a word. He shifted his feet walking away through a broken alley. Natsu remained stunned at the audacity of the man to just leave after what had occurred. His jaw hung low for a few moments in complete awe.

"What the hell? You're leaving...after all this."

The man stopped shortly to take a glance back but resumed walking away. Lucy also was stunned at the audacity of the man to just up and leave without a thank you.

"Wait up! Don't I get at least a thank you, a thank you would be nice." Lucy spoke jogging after him but halting after a short distance realizing she probably would not get one. She sighed hanging her head low.

"Lucy's sulking." Happy responded out of nowhere.

"I'm not sulking. I'm just...disappointed."

"Looks like sulking where I'm from."

Lucy's, Natsu's and Happy's eyes shifted haste like to a roof still intact a block away from the devastation.

"Where can I find a two men who call themselves Gildarts and Laxus?"

"You know Gildarts?" Natsu responded interested.

"No...I'm just making up fucking names and asking people if they know them. What the fuck do you think fuck head."

"There's no need to be rude." Lucy interrupted.

"Look, It is a simple fucking question. Do any of you know two men named Gildarts and Laxus. By the response of fuck head over there I entertain the idea that you do."

"So what if we do?" Natsu attempting to aggravate the man spoke.

"Well if you do, tell those two fucks to meet by the church. I will be taking my cut of the profit." The man spoke standing up from a sitting position. "Anyway, I got a little schedule of 'fun' that I need to be present of." The man vanished in a flash of leaves swirling in the air.

"This is complete bullshit...two random ass guys just leave out of nowhere without giving such an explanation of who they are." Natsu kicked a few pebbles around.

"We need to take Ezra back to the guild." Lucy spoke gathering the spilled groceries quickly.

"Yeah, you're right. Happy."

"Aye."

"Fly with Ezra back to the guild."

"You can't do that Natsu. She's injured."

Natsu looked at Lucy with a serious face, "If she is flown back, they can treat her quicker."

Lucy's face drained of all colors as she had no retort. In a almost defeated tone, "whatever."

Pebbles from the remains cracked underneath footsteps. Two sets of footprints made themselves heavy in presence and two other footsteps were light. The crackles ceased shortly.

"Eh? What the hell happened here?" A deep voice echoed from across the broken street.

"Gajeel?" Natsu, Lucy and Happy spoke surprised. Lucy rotated remaining in the same vicinity.

"Lilypanther, Wendy, Carla." Happy responded.

"Wendy, can you heal Ezra?" Natsu asked in a set tone of desire.

Wendy nodded her head, "sure."

"Gajeel, come with me. We're gonna repay the man who did this to her." Natsu proclaimed.

Gajeel put his right hand and formed a fist placing it into his left palm cracking the knuckles then switching hands.

"Gehee."

"Natsu...are you sure you want to fight him? He seems rather strong...and not just a strength that you can catch up to...he seems..."

"It will be alright Lucy. Me and Gajeel can take him." Natsu turned toward an alley and dashed down it. Gajeel, Lilypanther and Happy followed pursuit.

Lucy looked down at the ground with a saddened look.

"I'm sure it will be fine Lucy, Natsu and Gajeel are strong." Wendy assured Lucy kneeling next to Ezra healing her.

"I know but...something about..."

**Chapter Two: Titans upon the River**

A man in a shadowy cloak stook beside an edge of a bridge crossing a large main river that runs through the city of Magnolia. The stared down one end of the river gazing at the swaying flowing water. The sun was setting high in the sky, the position was that of a little after noon. His cloak shifted slightly with the breeze sweeping down into the opening. Buildings stood behind a paved road on each end of the river with the bridge connecting the pave road flawlessly. Softly, another man creeped upon the shadowy figure upon a roof top. The man formed a few hand signs and then lifted his fingers up to his lips. His cheeks puffed up slightly. He then went to cock his head back ever so slightly releasing the tension on his

lips. Spurts of smaller sized fireballs shaped more to a bullet rained down up the shadowy figure. A wall of black fire shot up behind the figures back 'devouring' the oncoming flames. As the man upon the rooftops finished his attack he jumped down to the bridge.

"Interesting? You blocked my Pheonix Flower Jutsu, sort of impressive that you did so... well non-chalant." The man looked at the back of the figures head as the figure never bothered to turn around. The shadowy figure remained gazing at the river.

"Is there something I'm missing? You should be paying more attention to the person attacking you than the water, no?"

The shadowy figure moved his feet slightly further apart. The man waited as though he was expecting an answer, the man waited for a good minute before speaking again.

"Ah...I remember, you don't respond to well...well I'm gonna make you talk."

The man dashed forward twisting around and launching his leg, heel first, toward the left shoulder of the figure. The figure in the cloak vanished appearing on river facing the man, at the time he reappeared the heel had impacted the stone edge breaking everything into pebbles, completely demolishing the rail of the bridge.

"Fast aren't we?" The man jumped down off the bridge onto the water. He ceased momentarily to study the figure but quickly went on a spree of attacks. As the man was able to get in range he laucnhed a combo of attacks. A palm strike went up toward the nasal bridge but was hastely countered. Then pin point strikes followed downward aiming toward the chin, throat, and the middle of the chest. All attacks were countered easily with the left hand of the figure pushing them out of trajectory. The man leaned back lifting his leg retracting it in toward his body then letting it extend out directly toward the figures stomach only to be blocked by a wall of black flames. The man spun low with a kick to sweep the figures feet out beneath him. The figure vanished quickly appearing above him with a heel axe kick. Water drops were suspended in the air, the man knowing what was about to occur closed his eyes, the drop kick becoming closer, he opened them and as his eye lids shot open three tomes twisted into position. As fast as the man could he lifted both hands grabbing the oppossite, corresponding wrist getting ready for the impact but after a few moments he looked up to the see the figure gone and instead replaced by an enormous sphere of black flames descending from the sky onto him.

"Fuck!"

It appeared as the mans body flickered out of sight leaving a swirl of black flames but as surely as he vanished he appearead again just as the spell impacted the water. Black flames rose high into the sky quickly and over a span of twenty meters. The mans left hand was caught in the end of the flame radius. he pulled his hand out steadily.

[So...it's not like the Amaterasu where it keeps burning. That is a relief.]

His left hand was scorched slightly deeply. The water was transposing into streams of steam like thread rising into the air fast like.

[But with that said it's not any regular black flame.]

An arm flew out of the water upward ready to catch the mans face, the figures whole body came into sight. The man leaned backward throwing a kunai to where the body would be, as the kunai approached the figure vanished.

[The water? When he vanished the water didn't ripple at all, no force?]

The man turned around to meet the figure standing a few meters away. After a brief moment a barrage of attacks was unleashed sending the two to cover quite some area.

[Everytime he moves the water doesn't react, it stays still?]

As the two engaged into a hand to hand combat footsteps slid around a corner suddenly stopping to spectate the currently ensuing battle. Natsu, Gajeel, Happy and Lilypanther stood still watching the fight take place.

"Tsch, someone beat us to fighting him." Gajeel spoke disappointed.

Their eyes looked in amazement. The speed of the two were on level on which the eye could barely keep track. A ripple from a single man and shockwaves were the only evidence that a fight was occuring soon after they had arrived. The four turned around as another set of footsteps turned around the corner stopping suddenly.

"Lucy!?" Natsu spoke bewildered.

"I wanted to catch up." Lucy stopped to see the signs of the battle. "I know this may seem like I don't want you to try and all, but please don't fight him. I'm sure he didn't mean to harm Ezra."

"It's inevitable. We will fight." Natsu responded with certainly.

The two men took a short break when the figure in the shadowy cloak vanished to appear away from his range.

"It's over." The figure spoke.

"Over? Over? I don't think so. This is no where near over you cocky bastard."

The figure stepped forth to dash but vanished from sight appearing right before the man with his left palm pressed against his chest, the figure quickly jumped to a paved road on the side of Lucy and everyone else. A magic circle appeared at the mans feet and seals ran up his body. In the next moment the man fell into the water.

[The actaul fuck! My chakra...it's gone.]

The man after submerging floated to the surface only to be dragged by the current down away from everyone else. He was unable to move.

[All my chakra is gone...every last bit of it.]

The figure walked down the road at the pace that the river carried the man, both went in the same direction.

"Wait!" Lucy called out to the figure.

The figure stopped all movement and turned his head to look at Lucy and everyone else but turned back around. Once he turned back around he stood still looking down the river.

"We're up next. This time we'll beat you." Natsu spoke stepping forth readying to charge forward. Gajeel shifted to get ready for battle. The figure turned around and stared into Natsu's eyes.

"Before... it will not be same as before." The figure shifted his feet slightly apart from one another.

Natsu and Gajeel charged the man. Natsu ended up behind the figure launching his left foot with flames wrapping it to hit the figure with, the figure stood facing the same direction, he watched Gajeel as he charged him. The figure turned sharply lifting his left leg and extending it to make contact with Natsu before Natsu could contact. Upon impact of the figures kick Natsu soared through the air twisting his body across the river and through building upon buildings. Gajeel approached with his arm as an iron pillar swinging the full force down. The figure dodged the attack running toward Gajeel as he landed from the air assault. The figure quickily ceased movement only pull his left hand out of his pocket, before Gajeel could respond a finger had landed upon his forhead sending Gajeel through buildings upon buildings in the opposite direction as Natsu. Lucy stood watching stunned and numb with the exceed Happy and Lilypanther. After the figure had finished sending the two on their way he turned his attention to walking down the paved road. Lucy had no strength to call out to him, it was as if all strength had been siphoned out of her. She fell to her knees continuing to watch as the figure walked down the paved road out of her sight again.

**Down the River...**

After many minutes that came close an hour the man began replay the events that occured over again and again for one of the last times.

"Ah shit." The man began hearing water dropping down into another body of water.

"A waterfall...my life sucks, it's official. I get transported to this fucking dimension out of no where...where I have to fight some stupid civilians. Then the army comes after me and I have kill a good amount of them. Of course that pisses off the Magic fucking council. Some renegade mages come after me to collect a bounty, my fight gets interupted by that man. I then become a Mercenary for the Magic council which I absolutely abohr. I then fight that man to which he decides 'fuck this guy, I'm gonna stop all use of his chakra 'cause I'm a prick like that'. He then leaves me to float down this river and on top of that nobody helps me. Everyone here is a freaking prick. My life really sucks, I hate myself...and now there is a WATERFALL!" The man finished the sentence as he fell down into the second body of water. Upon hitting the water he passed out due to lack of chakra and the lack of the chakra flowing through his body. He floated down the small river for a few minutes until some people found him...

"Sis... there is somebody floating in the river unconscious."

"Help him Elfman..." Lisanna sat there almost dumbfounded.

"Ah, sure." Elfman jumped into the river to fetch the man, he shortly returned to shore.

As Elfman was fetching the man, "Lisanna run to the guild to prepare a bed so we can treat him and so he can rest." Mirajane proposed without giving much choice. Lisanna ran off to the guild to do so.

Once Elfman retrieved the man the two headed for the guild.

**Meeting...**

Three men stood anxious in a small room seperated from the problems of the rest of the building.

"No matter what the letter says...we are no longer going for peace. He hurt Ezra and must answer to that." Makarov started.

"I can guarantee he is very strong. If we face him we should do it with some of the greatest caution." Gildarts retorted. Maccao stood against a wall smoking a pipe.

"Very well, we'll set off now." Makarov finished.

"Agreed." Gildarts responded nodding his head. The three headed out of the room. Makarov and Gildarts prepared themselves to face the Titan that stood strong, that towered over everyone else. Ezra, an unknown man and some others were now heading to the guild to recover from a day of excitment.

**Authors Note: So as to why I have not posted an update in a while...I was gone for two weeks on a trip once I had gotten back I found out I no longer had internet, besides that I've had other problems. I lost everything on my computer last night due to a freaking virus that locked my computer out of no where so I had little choice at the time but to reset my computer to factory setting. Due to an awesome program what bit I was working on for the update was saved and I was able to access it from online. I have finished as you can now tell. Now on to other things...**

**I am looking for OC's. Message me them or something, leave them in a review, it matters not to me. As for what the OC's are for they are indeed for this story beyond that I can't tell you much more than that because I want it to be somewhat of a surprise. So what do I need?**

**I need some basic information. Name, Age, Gender, Personality, background (if you wish), I do not need any thing on what type of magic the OC uses though if you include it could be a possibility that they have that magic, but no promises. You are allowed to submit more that one OC to the 'Cause', so help my comrades if you can. Of course credit will be given where the credit is due.**

**Also if you want to you can submit Arc ideas (You don't need to I have quite a bit already planned out, but maybe you want the story to go on longer than what is originally planned out at the moment.) Once again Credit will be given where it is due. If on the off chance that you possess a mind of awesomeness like mine and think of a Arc that I already planned to due just know credit will most likely be not given cause there was no need to unless you had an idea that I enjoyed out of it and used in which case credit for such will given and explanation will be given at the end of the Arc.**

**Anyway... thanks. I hope you enjoy. As you can tell already the chapter was over twice as long than normal chapters.**


End file.
